Loading and emptying a dishwasher are time consuming activities, which may put strain on a user's back. Also, manual dishwashing by hand is time consuming and many users also consider such activities to be burdensome.
Further, interior environments of today's dishwashers are not always adapted to receive delicate items, such as wine glasses, champagne glasses etc. The interior of a dishwasher is usually designed to receive plates. Moreover, it is typically desired that the interior is robust such that it can receive heavy and bulky cookware, such as pots and pans. Therefore, problems may arise when delicate items such as wine glasses, champagne glasses etc., are loaded into such an interior.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,556 A relates to a holder assembly designed to removably mount one or more long stemmed articles such as stemmed glassware on a conventional dish supporting rack of a dishwasher in a manner such that the stemmed article will not be inadvertently dislodged from the holder assembly during force applied thereto by jets of water during the cleaning operation. The holding assembly described in the document does not eliminate the above mentioned problems.
In view of above, there is a need for an improved holding assembly which may overcome some of the above mentioned problems.